


Small details

by AnyaBantik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Ремус очарован всеми мельчайшими подробностями насчет Тонкс. Вот только он не ожидает, что она может читать его так же легко.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 2





	Small details

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small details](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669664) by Cestel. 



Ремус был очень наблюдательным человеком. Он всегда думал, что небольшие жесты и привычки, о которых мы сами не знаем, как раз таки те, которые лучше всего рассказывают о каждом из нас. Именно поэтому ему нравилось обращать внимание на то, как люди двигаются, разговаривают. Все дело было в небольших мелочах.

И по какой-то причине он все еще боялся признаться себе, что хотел узнать ее всю до мелочей. Тонкс была потрясающей, полной энергии и такой уникальной во всех аспектах. Все видели ее живую и сильную личность, ее решительность и, конечно же, неуклюжесть. Но то, что казалось ему наиболее интересным, были разные мелочи. То, как она фыркает, когда спорит с кем-то. Ямочки на щеках, которые появляются, когда она улыбается. Он обожал то, как ей всегда удавалось с помощью улыбки или объятий сделать так, чтобы остальные чувствовали себя как дома. И то, как она подмигивает, когда замышляет что-то. То, как она постукивает ногой, когда нервничает. Он просто не мог насладиться вдоволь всеми этими мелкими деталями и хотел узнать их все.

Иногда он размышлял о том, каким его видели другие люди, что его жесты говорили о нем. Он всегда пытался держать все под контролем, чтобы скрыть свое состояние, или хотя бы делать так, чтобы никто особо не фокусировался на этом. Он всегда старался разговаривать тихо и спокойно. Вероятно, это началось из-за стеснительности, но теперь таким образом он стремился произвести впечатление сдержанного и уравновешенного человека. Он всегда изо всех сил старался прятать дырки и заплатки на одежде, так как они, безусловно, просто кричали о недостатке денег. Даже его волосы говорили о многом. Они всегда были длинными, и челка тоже. Хотя это и не нравилось ему. Просто так можно было скрыть свое лицо и шрамы. В общем, он ненавидел то, что все это говорило о нем. 

Ремус еще не знал, что Тонкс также обращала внимание на некоторые мелочи. Последние несколько недель она удивляла себя тем, что смотрит на него намного дольше, чем бы нужно.

Ремус обычно казался мрачным и серьезным, но она видела, что скрывалось за этим. Он был доброжелательным и заботливым, и для каждого у него находилось доброе слово. Ей нравилось то, как он прикрывает рот, пытаясь скрыть свое веселье, когда Молли ругает детей. То, как он трет глаза, когда устает и думает, что никто не смотрит. Он не часто улыбался, но когда делал это, в его глазах появлялся огонек, который излучал такую теплоту и радость, что она желала, чтобы этот огонек никогда не угасал.

Однако он постоянно пытался скрыть глаза волосами. Она правильно догадалась, что он оставлял волосы слегка длинными, чтобы спрятать шрамы, но также думала о том, что так он мог лучше скрывать свои глаза и эмоции. И она ненавидела это, особенно когда он улыбался. Она ненавидела, что он пытался спрятать этот огонек, это тепло...

***

Они были в гостиной в доме на площади Гриммо, пили чай и болтали перед ужином. Она особо не помнила их разговора, но в одно мгновение появилась улыбка. Улыбка, которую он пытался скрыть, наклоняя голову так, чтобы волосы упали на глаза. Прежде чем она смогла остановиться, Тонкс протянула руку и поправила его челку.

— Вот так намного лучше, — произнесла она. — Тебе не стоит прятать свои глаза. Особенно когда ты улыбаешься.

Ремус на мгновение застыл, это застало его врасплох. Он никогда не ожидал этого, так как не привык к такой близости. Но посмотрев на ее лицо, честное и любящее, он смог лишь снова улыбнуться. Эта улыбка растопила ее сердце.

Впервые за много лет он осмелился подумать о том, что в нем тоже может быть что-то хорошее. Некоторые вещи изменить нельзя, но он не мог позволить им определять каждую деталь его жизни. Быть может, пришла пора прекратить прятаться.

***

Спустя несколько дней Тонкс вернулась на штаб-квартиру на собрание Ордена. Все занимали свои привычные места, когда она увидела Ремуса. Она сразу же заметила, что в нем что-то изменилось. Его челка не спадала на глаза, так что можно было увидеть лоб и несколько шрамов на нем.

Все дело было в небольших мелочах, и это изменение, которое почти никто не заметил, было твердым намерением. Однако Тонкс заметила и поняла, что это означало. Когда они встретились взглядом, он робко и застенчиво улыбнулся, потому что теперь знал, что она может читать его. И в это мгновение ее сердце дрогнуло, и она не могла не влюбиться в эти глаза, в этого доброго мужчину, который был таким заботливым и достойным, даже если он сам еще в это не верил.


End file.
